Rings
by Tenshuki
Summary: Hazumu and Tomari get in a fight about Tomari not wearing her ring. Can a bit of flirting from a mystery genius help? Yes, yes it can. Hazumu's POV. Oneshot. R


**Me: It's nice to be up on the KashiMashi thingy...**

**Tomari: Yea yea... whatever**

**Me: Well someone's grumpy!**

**Tomari: I wearing my ring and i havent go-**

**Hazumu: -kisses her- **

**Me: -.- You were saying?**

**Tomari: I'm happy**

**Me: -facepalms-  


* * *

**  
I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. I glanced down at my left and hand smiled at the gold band that was placed on my fourth finger. I could never forget that night when the aliens helped me and my love get together, and helped us stay together forever. But as we soon found out, there were problems. Well, for Tomari there were.

Tomari was very popular among the other students, whether it was boy or girl didn't really seem to matter. She was always doing sports and after track season had ended, she decided to go out for spring girl's basketball. Needless to say she got on the team, on the coach's good side, and was quickly decided team captain and star player. Since she joined I had less time to spend with her except for a few nights a week, and that only lasted an hour at most. The more games she played, the more friends she got. One girl from another team even asked her out!

Aside from not spending that much time with her, Tomari did something that annoyed the hell out of me. She wouldn't wear her ring. We had gotten married in the fucking clouds and she wouldn't even acknowledge that we were together! I wore my ring. Every. Single. Day.

If someone asked if I was single, I said no. But Tomari was always just avoiding the question. I tired to get her to wear her ring this morning... but it didn't work out. At all.

_~~Flashback~~  
"Hazumu-chan, Tomari-chan's here to take you to school!" Hazumu's mother called up the stairs before returning to the kitchen. _

"_Coming!" A voice called out. The red head ran down the stairs and stopped in front of her blonde girlfriend/wife. "Tomari, are you ready to go?" she asked, quickly putting her shoes on. _

_Tomari grinned and held out her hand, "Shall we go"?_

_Hazumu shook her head slowly, but smiled nonetheless, "Tomari, how come you don't wear your ring?" she asked, holding out her own hand and flashing the gold band in the light. Tomari lowered her head a bit and sighed, "Hazumu, you know I can't do that."_

"_No, I didn't actually. I'm pretty much your wife, and you're my husband. I don't see why you don't want people to know..."_

_Tomari growled and glared at the girl in front of her, "I have a reputation Hazumu! Everyone on the team tells me I have to be a heart breaker, and a flirt, and stuff like that. They say it'll sell more tickets to the games so that we can get new equipment. I just, I just can't Hazumu, I'm sorry..."she said, looking back down again._

_Hazumu walked past her without a second glance and opened the door. "Well then I guess... I guess we're not together." Tomari looked up at her with wide, pleading eyes, but Hazumu looked away and stepped outside. "Come talk to me when you're ready. Until then, have fun being a single flirting heartbreaker."_

_And with that, she slammed the door and ran down the street, ignoring Tomari's calls for her to stop.  
~~End Flashback~~_

And then I ran here. To my desk in my homeroom and I hadn't moved since then.

Of course I didn't mean what I said. I wouldn't give up Tomari for the world, or anything else. But I hate it when she just ignores our relationship like it's not there. I want her to learn a lesson – that if she isn't here for me today, she won't have me tomorrow.

I took a deep breath and pulled the gold band off my finger and placed it in my hand.

"Hazumu-chan?"

I looked up and saw a girl, one of my classmates exactly. I hadn't talked to her much, but there were rumors that she was like me – that she liked girls I mean – and that she had a thing for Tomari. I smiled at her like everyone else, "Yes, Suki-kun?"

She blushed a bit but straightened up and pointed at my hand, "If it's okay, could I look at that ring for a bit? I've seen you wearing it, but... I'm curious..."

I nodded and couldn't help but to blush myself. When she took it from my palm, I grinned. She had seen me wearing it, which probably meant that other people had seen it, too. That's what I wanted, for people to know that I belonged to someone else and that I was theirs. Forever. Now if I could just explain that to Tomari.......

Suki grinned at the ring and showed me her hand. She had a ring just like mine. "This one is mine! My girlfriend gave it to me when said she wanted me to be hers. Who gave you yours, Hazumu?"

That made me smile sadly. No one even knew me and Tomari were together; I bet. "It was my girlfriend. Can I have that back?"

"May I?" Suki asked, holding out her other hand and grinning at me. I played along and put my left hand in hers, smiling bashfully, "I'd be disappointed if you didn't..."

The door slammed open then, and everyone in the small room turned to look. My own eyes widened and met Tomari's. She looked from me, to Suki, to our joint hands and Suki about to put a ring on my finger and back to me.

I gasped and pulled my hand back, but Suki looked at me with confusion and held out the ring again. "Should I not put it on?"

"No! You shouldn't!" Tomari yelled, storming her way over to me with such fury I thought that I was dead. But she turned all her attention to Suki instead. "What do you think you're doing, giving Hazumu a ring like that? And on her marriage finger!"

Suki flushed a hundred shades of red and quickly slammed the ring onto my desk. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't even realize what that must have looked like!" she babbled, trying to escape Tomari's rage. But she stopped and looked at us curiously, "Tomari, I know you're protective and all, but if I like Hazumu what does what have to do with you?"

Tomari's face brightened with anger and embarrassment. She looked to me and stared pleadingly, but I caught Suki's face over her shoulder. Suki winked at me and mouthed 'play along'. I nodded once and looked back to Tomari while trying my best to keep a straight face. "Yes Tomari, why should it even matter to you? Remember what I said this morning?"

Her face dropped for a moment, but her fire returned quickly. She spun around and glared at Suki while picking up the ring. "You see this?" she asked, pointing at the ring between her fingers, "I gave this to Hazumu! She is mine! Mine, and no one else's! Her love is for me, and not you Suki! I'm in love with Hazumu!"

The room, and time, seemed to stop for a bit. Suki stood there grinning at me, and I smiled back. Tomari seemed to mull over what she herself had just said and every one else in the room looked at us in shock. Tomari turned to me again and grabbed my hand, pulling it out and putting the ring back on my finger. "Hazumu is mine. I love Hazumu." she said, looking at me.

I believed every word of it. God I'm such a sap. I was so happy I could have jumped into her arms and kissed her, but I know she wouldn't want that. But it wasn't over. Suki chuckled again and smirked at Tomari, "Anyone can say that! Listen; Hazumu, I'm in love with you. I don't believe you Tomari, so how about you prove it!"

"I will!" Tomari yelled. She turned back to me and slowly leaned down, touching her lips to mine. I gasped and felt Tomari thrust her tongue in my mouth. I swear by that time a saw flashes all around me, but I decided to sit back and enjoy the ride.

After what seemed like forever, Tomari pulled back. I was surprised to see that she was blushing, but I just grinned and quickly pecked her once more. Tomari smirked and turned back to face Suki, but the girl was gone. Tomari's grin faltered as she looked around the class room. "Where'd she go?"

--

By the end of the day, everyone had found out about Tomari and I's relationship of being more than best friends. It was easy to figure out. I guess those flashes where picture phones. Tomari was now convinced that every friend that I had was after me and that she had to protect me from perverts. It wasn't true at all… okay maybe Asuta, but whatever. It didn't annoy at me, I enjoyed the attention. "Tomari?" I asked as soon as we left the school.

Tomari stopped and looked back at me, squeezing our linked hands. "Yes, my love?"

"Will you wear your damn ring now?" I asked, glaring at her. Tomari blinked before grinned and holding up her and. On her left hand – fourth finger – was a shining gold band. "I thought about what you said this morning. I didn't want to lose you, so I put it on and ran to school to talk to you. But than the whole Suki thing happened and all…"

I smirked and wrapped my arms around her, pecking her lips quickly. "Thank you, Tomari-koi."

"Do I get a kiss every time I wear it?" she asked, wiggling her eye brows at me and leaning in. "Yup." I responded, leaning in the rest of the way and kissing her in front of the whole school.

Man, I've been waiting forever to do that.

* * *

_**OMAKE**_~~_**!**_

**Me: Whoop!**

**Tomari: How you can write a love story while listening to heavy metal is a mystery..**

**Hazumu: Shu's just a mystery all the time...**

**Me: Yea... Kinda. Oh, if you guys liked this, I might do another! And, if you like Mai Hime and Strawberry Panic, i'm writing fics for both of them.**

**Tomari: -**coughs**- Bragger -**coughs**-**

**Me: -**coughs**- Slut! -**coughs**-**

**Hazumu: -**smacks me**- Bad Shu!**

**Me: ?!?!?!**

**Hazumu: I saw you looking at Tomari's chest as you did that!**

**Tomari: o.o'''**

**Me: ......... -**smirks slyly**- REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Tomari: TENSHUKI!!!**

**Me: -**hides**-  
**


End file.
